The invention relates generally to a blocking device for a barrel of a firearm. More particularly, the invention relates to a blocking device for compressed air-, gas-, or spring-powered firearms or the like (gun) to prevent accidentally discharged projectiles from striking or injuring any object or person in the line of fire and to prevent dust, debris, and other foreign objects from entering the barrel of the gun.
Barrel plugs that are inserted in the end of a gun barrel to prevent an accidentally discharged projectile from striking or injuring an object or person in the line of fire are known. Such barrel plugs are also used to prevent dust, debris, and other foreign objects from entering the barrel of the gun.
To provide a secure fit, thus resisting the impact and force of an accidentally discharged projectile, barrel plugs are specifically designed either to closely fit various inner diameters or calibers of different barrel types or they are manufactured with o-rings on the insertion end of the barrel plug to provide a tight fit or seal.
A disadvantage of the known barrel plug is that after multiple uses the o-ring or other sealing feature is often compromised such that the barrel plug may not remain in the barrel after a first, second or third accidental discharge. In this eventuality, persons or objects in the line of fire of the gun may be struck by subsequent discharges. Moreover, a partially dislodged barrel plug may not prevent an expended paint cartridge, for instance, from leaking through a muzzle break or port even if the end of the barrel remains sealed by the plug.
Standard barrel plugs are also somewhat inconvenient to transport, insert and remove from tight barrel insertions to make the gun ready for use. By design, barrel plugs are limited to the caliber or bore size of a specific gun barrel and must be carefully chosen to match the gun barrel at each use. Moreover, barrel plugs may break off in a barrel leaving the gun at least temporarily unusable and possibly requiring costly maintenance.
Users may be less apt to utilize barrel plugs since plugs must be force-fit into and out of the barrel of the gun each time and then stored in a pocket or elsewhere during use of the gun. During these times of non-use, barrel plugs are apt to be lost or to interfere with the user""s comfort as they are relatively cumbersome, heavier and bulkier than preferable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a blocking device for guns in which the component parts of the blocking device are simple and economical to manufacture, assemble, and use. Other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the attached drawings or can be learned through practice of the invention.
According to an aspect of the invention, a blocking device for a barrel is disclosed for releasably covering the muzzle end of the barrel. The blocking device includes a cover member having an outer surface, an inner surface and a cavity formed within the cover member. The cover member also has a closed end and an opposing open end. The muzzle end of the barrel is inserted into the open end until it rests against the closed end.
A retaining device with a distal end and a proximal end is affixed to the cover member. The distal end releasably holds the closed end against the end of the barrel. In one embodiment, the retaining device may be an elastic cord or other stretchable material. Moreover, an adjustment member can be added to the retaining device to adjustably connect the blocking device to the barrel.
The cover member may be manufactured from any durable material such as nylon, polyester, vinyl or canvas. Such materials make the cover member pliable for easy storage in, for example, the user""s pocket during non-use.
The cover member is illustratively elongated. Its greater length relative to its width ensures coverage of a substantial portion of the barrel end, muzzle brakes, or ports. However, the cover member can be manufactured in a variety of other shapes to meet the user""s requirements. For instance, the cover member may even be molded from plastic.
Whether the cover member is durable material such as nylon or plastic, ideally the outer surface is substantially moisture-proof. If the selected material is canvas, for instance, the canvas can be pre-treated to be moisture-proof or moisture-resistant. Preferably, the outer surface is also embossable, susceptible to silk screening or embroidable.
A reinforcement member may be affixed to the closed end of the blocking device to reinforce the closed end against the end of the barrel to increase the cover member""s durability for repeated use.
According to another aspect of the invention, a safety device for a barrel is disclosed, which includes a pliable, elongated cover member having an outer surface and a cavity therein. The cover member has a closed end and an opposing opening to receive an end of the barrel. A reinforcement member can be affixed to the outer surface at the closed end.
A flexible member such as a strap, with at least two ends attached to the cover member near the opening and which forms a loop, releasably holds the closed end against the end of the barrel. The closed end may be smaller relative to the opening but in all cases, the opening is designed to facilitate easy insertion of the barrel end.
According to another aspect of the invention, a prophylactic device for a barrel end of a firearm is disclosed. Such a device comprises a covering or casing forming a cavity. The casing has an outer surface, a closed end and an opposing open end configured to receive a barrel end of the firearm. A reinforcement member is affixed to the outer surface approximately at the closed end.
The casing ideally encases each of the barrel end, a port and a muzzle brake of the firearm. The casing may be fluorescent or a bright or reflective color to provide a readily seen visual cue and draw attention to the fact that a firearm is in the safe mode.
Optionally, an absorbent material covers a substantial majority of the inner surface of the covering to absorb moisture entering the cavity from the barrel end, for example, due to an accidental discharge. In this manner, paint, for example, can be prevented from leaking during transport of the gun.
In one exemplary embodiment, the reinforcement member may be made of nylon, leather, burlap, canvas or other suitably durable material. The reinforcement member may be attached to the casing near the closed end and cover, for example, as much as a third of the cover member at its closed end. Alternatively, the reinforcement member may be smaller relative to the closed end and attached to the casing approximately at the center of the closed end.
A durable reinforcement member not only protects the cover member from internal pressures of the barrel end but can withstand external pressures from objects outside the firearm such as during transit with other gear or objects rubbing against or abutting the barrel end. In this way, the reinforcement serves the dual purpose of protecting the cover member and the barrel from damage.
The casing may be secured to the firearm in a variety of ways. For example, at least one string or lanyard having a proximal end and a distal end may be attached to the casing by the proximal end. The distal end has a clasping device, which is used to releasably attach the casing to the firearm. The clasping device may be a hook such as an S-hook, a thumb-operated clasp hook, or bolt snap.
Alternatively, the casing may be secured to the firearm by a plurality of strings each having a proximal end and a distal end. Each of the proximal ends are attached to the casing and each of the distal ends are attached to a cupping device. The cupping device can be slipped over any portion of the firearm generally opposite the barrel end. For example, the cupping device, which might be similar to a projectile holder for a slingshot, can be cupped about the hammer area of the firearm to hold the casing in place. The cupping device can be made from any material. Preferably, the cupping device is made of leather, cotton, denim, canvas or the like to prevent damage by scratching the firearm.
An adjustment mechanism may be slidably attached to the string, strings, or cords that releasably secure the casing. The adjustment mechanism, for example, a cord lock, cord stopper, or cord fastener, can be manipulated to adjust the length of the string or cord such that the prophylactic device can accommodate any barrel length. Accordingly, the adjustment mechanism provides versatility such that a single cover or casing may be used with various guns of varying dimensions.